Seven Devils
by niniya
Summary: Arya Stark has been matched up with none other than Jaime Lannister. Nothing huge, just stuff... Slow start but a warning to others that there will be some huge lemons later.. Beware! STOPPED CREATING CHAPTERS! :(
1. Unhand Me

"Unhand me this instant," Arya roared. She was being dragged by at least twenty men, each ripping and tearing her wedding dress. She did not care enough about the dress, but revealing her knives would ruin her plan (in bed,of course).

"But this is the fun part my lady," said a gruff voice. She couldn't see who said that and she certainly couldn't get out of their embrace. One man tugged at her breasts while the other was feeling the insides of her thighs.

_Fine, _she thought, _the hard way it is. _She pulled her small knives out and hid them under her palms. She couldn't kill them so she decided to use the blunt end of the knives. They were nearing the entrance of the room and she was nearing her own limits, anger wise.

She took to the air, stepping on a mans knee, to get away from the vulgar men. She saw her entrance and before any of them could look up, she slid through the men like a snake and started aiming for her favourite pressure point, their necks. Aiming for their necks were the easiest way but she had to be careful about the strength she used on it. Too hard can kill them and too soft can anger them.

She started from the left and made her way through the crowd. They were all on the floor except one. She looked up and there he was, standing and smiling widely. Arrogant little shit, she thought. He started clapping, which ticked her off even more.

* * *

Jaimes Pov

_You look ridiculous_, I wanted to say but thought better of it. Instead, I started to clap. I noticed her face twitch. She was furious. That's when I laughed. I couldn't help it. I noticed her clutching a dagger, no two daggers. I gave her a raised eyebrow. She gave me a manly curtsy and went to open the doors to _our_ chambers. She slammed the doors shut before I could even move.

I had to admit, she was one fucking wolf. Twenty-two men lay unconscious on the floor and the youngest was at least eighteen, two years older then her. I was heading to where my sweet sister was most likely lying naked in her bedchamber until I met with my wife. I saw her trapped between the men and her clothes were being ripped away from her. I stood there for a while, enjoying my scared little wife.

The consummating of the marriage annoyed me the most so I payed some stinking little stable boy to cover that for me. I told him that as soon as he enters, put the drugged cloth over her little head and she'll be out as a fly. He could do whatever he wanted with her until I came back.

I looked at her struggling to get out. Just when I was about to stop the men, she was in the air. What surprised me the most was her face. She wasn't scared, or didn't look like she was scared. Then she was out of sight once again. But something was queer. Men were falling from left to right.

This went on for about a minute now and I couldn't help but smile. She went around them, through them, under them and her stance never faulted. I couldn't recognise her fighting art form. It was alien to me. Seconds later, she was facing me.

Was it She-wolf of Wolf-Shit people called her? Nonetheless, both meant the same anyway. A child of sixteen and as fierce as a thirty year old. This was going to be an annoying marriage. I turned my heels to make my way to Cersei's bedchamber but stopped and thought better of it.

I opened the doors to my bedchamber and looked around. She was no-where to be seen. The windows were wide open and the fruits were all gone.

I looked on the ground and their was the stable boy, lying face down with nothing but his his undergarments.

_Fucking Wolf Shit_, I swore aloud.


	2. The White Knights

**This will be in Arya's point of view! I hope you guys will like!**

* * *

The wind was biting through me. It felt like home. I want to go home. But I can't. I couldn't. I'm trapped here. I have no one. My mother and father are dead, most of my brothers are gone. Jon is no where near where I am and Sansa left me all alone, not that I blame her. She never knew I was in Kings Landing all along.

I've been hiding in the shit smelled allies of flea-bottom for a while back then. Syrio Forel found me months after father had been executed. At the time, I didn't know who I was anymore. I hid in shitholes, roof tops and if I was lucky a stable filled with amounts of shit would be free.

I had to fend for myself. Food was rare and worms were plenty. I felt like I had abandoned everyone, even my own annoying sister... _Sansa_. She could be dead for all I know.

Syrio took me in, but the thing is, it wasn't him. His face was different. His body structure was alien to me but when I looked sideways, it looked exactly like Syrio's body. I knew for sure it was him but at the same time, I was completely unsure. Old Nan use to tell us stories about magic and sorcery but I knew she was just fucking with us.

He stayed at a house not far from flea bottom. It looked like any ordinary house, except there was nothing inside it. No furniture, no food, nothing.

He taught me things, many things. He taught me how to fend for myself. Taught me how to be quiet, to always listen and then you'll get your answer. Nothing more, nothing less. He spoke only when he needed to. He never glanced at me... _ever. _He wasn't Syrio at all...

One day, I woke up to my sixteenth name day. It felt like any other ordinary day except the house seemed much more empty (if that's possible).

I got up to go do my daily errands of finding food until a glitter of light caught my eye. The sun was reflecting off something on the floor. I walked to the object and picked it up. It was a coin but it wasn't like any other coin. It felt different like an uneasiness was taking hold of you. It felt precious. _Valar Morgulis_, something echoed through my head. That's when the Guards with the white armour came in. They came in and took me away.

I have no one, I reminded myself as I grabbed on the horses leash even tighter. The trees started to gather around me and I was reminded once again of the harsh, yet familiar coldness of the wind.

I didn't know where I was headed. I wanted to go home but there was no home to go to. I wanted to go anywhere other than this place. Anywhere but this fucking cursed Lannister place.

I steadied my breath and slowed my horse down to a moderate pace. I needed to think a way through this first. I took no clothes whatsoever except for the one I stole from the little shit inside my chamber. I have a few silvers and fruits. Grapes and bloody apples won't do at all.

I breathed in slowly and that was when everything happened. I was flipped forwards and landed awkwardly on my knee. I screamed in pain. I saw a gold arrow lodged in the horses calf and one above it's back. It was screaming as well. I looked over my shoulder. I saw nothing... yet.

I looked up. Trees were everywhere. I stood up awkwardly and just before I collapsed, I grabbed hold of the nearest tree. I could hear, at most, two horses nearing my location.

I can't be caught, I thought. I'd rather die! I went for a jump up the nearest branch. I missed and landed on my screwed knee. It hurt more than anything. _This was irritating._ I jumped again and succeeded. After pushing myself up, I decided to craw near the middle of the tree where the trunk was. Lots of leaves were there and thankfully it covered my whole body.

I could still hear my horse neighing in pain. I should've stabbed it when I had the cha- and before I could even finish my thought, something pierced it's skull. This man was wearing a golden and white cloak.

Memories started to enter my head. I wanted to kill this man, whoever he was. I wanted to torture him. I wanted to yell at him. I wanted cry. I wanted to scream right now. To scream at him.

"Did you capture her?" said a familiar voice.

"No, my lord. Just her horse. She would've ran on foot now. We could still catch her," said the white knight.

"It's fine. We'll search tomorrow, she wouldn't make it far anyway. She's like a fucking twelve year old. Leave, now."

He was gone and my _husband_ was still there. He kneeled on the ground where the horse lay and just waited for a few seconds. He knew. He knew I was here.

"Care to come down, my _sweet_ wife," he called out rather mockingly, putting an irritating emphasis on 'wife'.

I didn't want to answer him. I wanted to throw this fucking knife in the back of his neck but it was too bloody dark.

"Fuck off, Kingslayer," I shouted at him, both in pain and anger.

"Well that's not how you talk to your dear husband, My Lady," he said cooly and before I could reply, he was before my eyes, on the same tree as I.

I had my knives in my hand instinctively and he had a bow. He gave me a warning signal with his eyes. When I gave him no reaction, he started to point that fucking toy in my direction.

I started to chuckle and before I knew it, I was laughing. "Incest is one thing I had in mind but a fucking coward? What are you, twelve? Who the hell uses a bow?" he gave me a cool look and lowered his bow. I lowered my guard then and that was when I knew I made a mistake. He came lunging towards me.

Next second, we were falling and I was on the bottom. My head hit the floor which sent a crack through my whole spine. I couldn't move. My body was being pressed against by the bitch Lannister.

I screamed for him to get off me and it sounded like he was laughing. I couldn't move. My hands were pinned over me and my knives were lost. I was going numb and I couldn't see clearly anymore.

"Had enough wolf-bitch" he sneered and before he could say or do anything, I spat blood and saliva in his disgusting face. Then everything went black.

* * *

**DUUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUN! Enjoy your day/night everyone!**


	3. Alluring Me

**Did a tad bit of editing on this one. Before, it was very choppy and I had one kind reviewer taking the time off to comment about it! Thank you anonymous reviewer. I've done what I can :) Enjoyyyyyyyy!**

* * *

Jaime's Pov

This wolf had the fucking nerve. Why did I ever agree to marry this child? Thin as a stick and brain as thick as a log. I don't even give a single fuck about the fucking Stark house. Sharing a chamber would be a nightmare.

This whole marriage was a mistake. I was near thrice her age and tired of children.

I got to say, she has guts and sheer will power. Nothing more.

She laid limp on my shoulder. Nothing seemed to be the matter when I tried to pick her up. Her knee seemed to be bleeding a bit. Even though she took a big hit, she was still conscious enough to spit in my fucking face.

_The bloody nerve on this girl._

Though, when she was trapped below me, I noticed something peculiar in her eyes. It seemed... _lifeless. _She was raging, I knew that, but it didn't seem real. It seemed like she was...

Why was I even bothering with this anyway. I shook my head and kept on walking.

The moon was setting back and the hew of the morning was creeping in. It should be nearing daylight soon. We were nearing the front steps of the Castle when Tyrion's squire ran towards us.

"My lord," he huffed tiredly. "Your lord father Tywin has been demanding yours and Lady Arya's presence. Tyrion has also been asking where you were and also, I were to tell you that people will be que-"

"There is nothing people need to question about. My wife and I was just having a little alone time. Run along now, boy." And he did, after he blushed deeply. As I was nearing the halls, voices of people started to creep in. Holding Arya on top of one shoulder looked suspicious, so I shifted her so I was holding her just like how anyone in love would hold their spouse.

To them, it would look like a couple in love, but to me, it was nothing. Nothing at all. I entered the bedchamber, walked where the bed was and laid her upon it. It looked like she wasn't alive. Her breathing came in short and quiet breaths. I noticed her face clearly then.

She had marks on her face. They weren't from sickness or rash. They were scars. One scar traveled lightly over her left eye lid and went all the way down to finish just at the top of her neck. It wasn't at all noticeable. I touched the tip of the scar, just above her eyelid. She had a sharp face. I chuckled then, her cold attitude suited it just fine.

The way she carries herself would make any man want her, to be completely honest. It always looked like she was hiding something more, like something was luring you to her.

When we discovered her that sunny morning, she wasn't surprised or angered. She had no expression, like she knew this was going to happen.

After all that has passed, everyone thought she was dead, even I did. She had a blank look about her and she didn't even react to all the bustling about and the comments of traitors and bad blood about her. She didn't hear or see anyone. She just kept on walking.

I remember clear as day. She was wearing a woolen brown dress that covered her whole body except her neck. It was ill-fitted around her but when you were focused, you could see she had quite a figure, though I still thought she was a child... She _is _a child.

She never attended dinner or the gatherings or the meetings. She kept to herself and she kept quiet. She never spoke to anyone rarely. Or to me... _ever. _But when we were announced engaged, she started to talk to me. I was quite taken aback and humoured at the same time. She'd start off with one liners at first like '_fuck off_' or '_Bitch Lannister_'. She was bringing both a murderous intent and a comedy aspect out of me.

I smiled at the thought of her attitude. She'd make a wonderful wife. Before I could re-think what I thought, the doors flung open and in walked Cersei.. _sweet siste_r. All thoughts were lost and Cersei filled my head. _My beautiful, sultry twin._

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this short chapter! Have a nice day/night! ^.^ Tell me what you think in the reviews! Criticism is needed, but be nice :3**


	4. I Dare You

**This will be quite a very short one, but I promise you an even longer one next time! Remember, criticism is great for me so don't forget to review, just don't be too harsh ;) Hope you enjoy! have a nice day/night!**

* * *

"You are not to let anyone in," she instructed the guards and firmly closed the doors behind her.

"Dearest sister, have you come in _want_ of me," Jaime insinuated.

Cersei ignored his suggestive comment and walked right up to where the girl was sleeping. Cersei's left mouth twitched in scorn, glaring at how lewd the girl was positioned. Angered, she directed her glare back at her twin. "Just like Tyrion," she spat. "Can't hold your fucking dick down for anything that's got a hole in it."

Jaime raised an eyebrow at her. She was glaring at him intently. Jaime couldn't help but laugh. "Could this be jealousy, my sweet?" he replied, stepping towards her for an embrace. She ducked under his arms and slapped him square on the face, and hard.

"Don't you fucking touch me with those.. those _traitorous_ hands. _Don't. you. dare._" An before she knew it, she was in his arms, he in hers. His mouth covered hers, his devouring her. She felt his need, his want.

Cersei smiled inwardly, knowing that he did nothing with that 'wolfbitch' girl. She began kissing his neck, producing a low rumble from her twins throat. She unlaced his breeches and pushed him down on the floor, lying him on his backside.

He looked at her wantonly. She knew he needed her. She knew how to make him listen, to understand. She knew how to make him _do _what she wanted done. She looked at him. She knew how to control him. _Gods, so naive._

She lifted her skirts up and straddled Jaime, making his head move back in pleasure. She rode him wildly, fiercely.. forcefully.

She knew he was nearing his limits so she grabbed his collar and pulled him up in a sitting position, her still inside him. When he came, she embraced him tightly.

Jaime's breaths came out in short gasps, grabbing anything and everything of her _sweetness_. He hugged her tightly and she hugged back. When time passed, she whispered in his ear,

"Remember what the Starks are did. Eddard... and his _traitorous_ mind. Her brothers, _slaughtering_ thousands of our _innocent_ men. And _Sansa," _she spat venemously, "murdering my son.. _our son. _He is gone because of her. No doubt Arya was in on it as well. I don't care what you do... _my love_. I want her to suffer like I have. I want her to feel what pain I've felt." And with that, Cersei slid out of him and left with no trace of her ever being in this chamber.

Jaime took a deep breath. He got up and went to lay next to his sleeping bride. He was too tired to care, he was just surprised at what had happened. Cersei would always have her way during sex but her saying '_my love_' for the first time... He felt nothing of the sort, even though she was the only one he ever _loved.._

He dozed of in his sleep with Arya lying next to him. Her eyes were filled with rage. Disgust. _hate. _She had a plan. Patient guided her throughout the night and she knew what was going to happen. When morning comes, that's when she'll strike him. _Kill him._


End file.
